Cantata Noctis
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: I am Raina, last daughter of the Lord Raziel. In this quintessential Kingdom of Death in which our Dark Gods reign, I was chosen to serve the Emperor's first though the time of the Great War and beyond into Eternity...
1. A Dying God, Coming into Human Flesh

**Title: **Cantata Noctis

**Author: **Razielim Vampiress

**Rating: **PG - 13

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **The Legacy of Kain series in its entirety belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. I own nothing but the plot of this story and any original characters herein. I am making no profit whatsoever in this.

**Beta:** The lovely HealerAriel. Thanks so much for causing this to (hopefully) NOT make people want to gouge their eyes out lol. Wonderful woman, folks. GO READ HER STORIES! ^_^

**Summary:** I am Raina, last daughter of the Lord Raziel. I was raised into a world that many mortals may not, nor want, to understand. In this quintessential Kingdom of Death in which our Dark Gods reign, I was chosen to serve the Emperor's first though the time of the Great War and beyond into eternity. This is not the chronicle of some vampire princess, nor of a great lady-in-waiting. It is simply a story, like so many others, of a soldier amongst the Legion of the Undead.

* * *

**A Dying God Coming Into Human Flesh**

All is cold… and frozen...

Frozen, the sea.

Frozen, the sky.

Frozen is death… but I cannot die…

Frozen is Heaven,

And frozen is Hell,

And I am dying in this living human shell.

_Celtic Frost - Monotheist_

* * *

Cold.

Darkness.

Silence.

And a profound sense of... nothing.

Who am I? What am I? It seems that I am as immaterial as the empty void in which I find myself floating. Thoughts swirl around me like an ethereal breeze, coming and going, all meaningless as they whirl past in endless succession before quickly becoming forgotten and lost… and then suddenly appearing again. Is this how it is to despair? Do I even know what it means to feel? I don't know... Anything…

I've been wandering for what seems like an eternity but… has it really been forever, or has it only been a short moment? What is time in a place like this…? I want to force myself to move, to wade through the gloom, but something holds me in place… Why can't I push myself backward or forward? A sudden feeling of… fear…? …panic…? It washes over me and I struggle against the smothering blanket of nothingness until suddenly, the inky blackness seems to... Shift… and an odd sort of warmth seeps into my diminutive awareness, seducing me… trying to spirit me away from this abyss. Is this foreign thing a sense of hope…? It seems to promise me nothing but safe harbor from this emptiness, so with a kind of eagerness, I desperately embrace this alien warmth. And in doing so, I opened myself to an engulfing, nerve-searing pain! All at once, I'm aware of a convulsing body, its limbs alight with flames of anguish. Was I betrayed by that alluring presence? Gods, words cannot describe this fire in my soul! I can't stand it! Please... make it...STOP!

The overwhelming quiet is broken by a harsh gasp, a deep, rasping intake of air into deflated lungs. Without warning, so much darkness is shattered. The shards fall away and reveal a menagerie of colors, horrifically distorted to my half-formed eyes. What air I had taken in is released in a rising banshee's shriek as the pain intensifies, twisting within the core of my being and fulminating throughout like some wild caged beast. What is this… this torture, this hunger…?! I can't stand it!

As the ragged scream fell from my dry mouth, a faintly metallic smell registered into my consciousness, a sweet odor that made my head spin sickeningly. The pain seemed to recognize the scent as if it were self-aware, for it raged that much more in response to it, only to be shadowed by something even more primal, something gnawing at my gut. It was as if I had a wolf caged in a container too small, but that cage just so happened to be my stomach! I felt something hot and wet drip tantalizingly onto my cracked lips and I automatically lunged forward to grasp whatever it was that leaked this honeyed elixir. It burned like fire as it coursed down my throat, but I refused to release my hold. Closing my eyes in the smoldering bliss of it all, I drank deep from that life-giving spring, drinking until the substance's flow gradually thinned to a trickle before ceasing completely. I felt the pain, the hunger, finally subside. I felt my head fall back, and I smiled gratefully. Hesitantly, I dared to open my eyes once more. My vision was no longer warped, but impeccably clear!

While the room I found myself in was scarcely illuminated, my newfound sight was able to penetrate the deepest of shadows. I was even able to make out the tiny motes of dust dancing through the air. Wide-eyed, I observed my surroundings. The chamber seemed to be more of an old crypt, spacious with a low arched ceiling. The walls were as grey and bereft as the stone floor, its even brickwork beginning to crumble. There was but one door, and that was far off on the other side of the room. Finally, my gaze rested on the only other being in the crypt with me. A man, with ghostly white skin and raven hair. His thin, dark lips were set in a small smile, a look of intensity burning in his golden eyes, slightly dulled by fatigue. I remained silent, simply cocking my head to the side as I took in the sight of him, kneeling on the floor beside the sarcophagus I lay atop of. I couldn't explain it, but I felt such a strong bond with this man… a sharp metaphysical pull between he and I…

"...Father?" I started weakly, momentarily awed at the unfamiliar sound of my own voice.

He nodded briefly, "I am Raziel," His words were soft-spoken and soothing, his voice melodious and aristocratic while mine was hoarse and broken. An appealing difference to the unending silence that I had previously endured, "Tell me, little one, do you remember your name?"

A tattered shred of memory flashed through my mind, and before I knew what I was saying, I replied, "Raina."

He smiled in approval. This pleased me and made me smile as well. Raziel stood slowly, shakily. The reason became somewhat clear to me as I caught a glimpse of his left wrist. The color I suddenly recognized as crimson contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin. 'Blood', my mind registered, 'His blood. Blood is what I had drank.' Oddly enough, the thought slightly disturbed me, and promptly sent a short-lived shiver down my spine. I became puzzled as I reflected upon the euphoria that I had experienced. My initial response seemed so natural. Its taste was so satisfying. Why was I subject to this feeling of dread? I then felt a comforting presence touch my mind. A strange sensation, but it was most certainly welcome. 'Calm yourself, little girl,' it whispered, 'Have no fear.'

Raziel raised his left hand and lightly caressed my cheek, showing surprising gentleness with powerful talons that could easily tear my face off in one swipe. I leaned into that hand, my eyes fluttering closed as I placed a small kiss upon his wrist, licking delicately at the coagulating blood that I'd missed earlier. I was intrigued to find that there was no wound, not even a scar. This minute interest was pushed to the back of my mind as my sire spoke once more, "You were mortal once, but no longer. Now you are vampire, and you will need regular blood sacrifices to thrive in this world. It is a small matter you will grow accustomed to in time."

I nodded my head as I took this in. This did not repulse me as I thought it might have. Instead, I found the thought quite appealing, and I felt a dull want for more.

Raziel pulled back and offered me his hand in a gesture that I should get up. While I gave a small appreciative smile, I did not take his hand and instead opted to rise on my own. I gingerly swung my legs over the edge of the cover stone - I discovered that I was rather short, as my toes barely grazed the floor! - and cautiously slid downwards off it. I used the stone casket as a counterbalance, resting most of my weight against it as I slowly gained my footing. It was a bit difficult. My muscles felt so stiff and weak. After what felt like ages, I finally stepped away from the sarcophagus and stood proudly on my own, grinning up at my sire.

An amused smirk graced his handsome features, "I can see you're going to be quite the independent one," Raziel turned and made his way across the chamber, speaking over his shoulder as he unbarred the door, "Come. You have much to see."

Close on his heels, I followed him out into the unknown, anxious to see the world that my master had allowed me in to.

* * *

**Plushie Raziel: Hmm... so you deleted the whole story after having it up since 2007, only to edit your wordplay and add a few missing details...?**

**Raven: Yeahhh I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't help it. I'm about to upload the second chapter, and I want the wording in this one to flow better with the second one... if that makes sense...**

**Plushie Raziel: Not really, but it is YOU we're talking about here *smirk*. Another thing that confuses me, though: what's up with the lyrics at the top? I thought you said were done with songfics!**

**Raven: Well this isn't really a songfic persay-**

**Plushie Raziel: THEN WHY THE LYRICS!? DX**

**Raven: I JUST WANTED THE READERS TO KNOW SPECIFICALLY WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE A PARTICULAR CHAPTER! X(**

**Plushie Raziel: ... :o ... :|**

**Raven: Jeebus... anyhoo :) I'm actually writing the second chapter literally at this very moment and am working my way to its end. I hope it lives up to expectations, especially after sitting here stagnant for about 5 years waiting for any sort of update. Please don't make me feel worse than I already do lol As always, thank you kindly for reading! I look forward to your review!**


	2. So Fell Autumn Rain

**Title: **Cantata Noctis

**Author: **Razielim Vampiress

**Rating: **PG - 13

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **The Legacy of Kain series in its entirety belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. I own nothing but the plot of this story and any original characters herein. I am making no profit whatsoever in this.

**Summary: **I am Raina, last daughter of the Lord Raziel. I was raised into a world that many mortals may not, nor want, to understand. In this quintessential Kingdom of Death in which our Dark Gods reign, I was chosen to serve the Emperor's first though the time of the Great War and beyond into eternity. This is not the chronicle of a vampire princess, nor of some great lady-in-waiting. It is the story, like so many others, of a soldier amongst the Legions of the Undead.

* * *

**So Fell Autumn Rain**

Leaving with twilight, though I was chosen

To wander the way in the darkest of nights.

Oh, in the summer sun how soon I came to stray,

A true damnation when I turned away.

_Lake of Tears - Forever Autumn_

* * *

The passage was narrow and very dim, the only source of light being the flickering flame of the braziers, guiding us out of the dank underworld in which we traveled. I assumed we were underground, or at least deep within the belly of whatever structure this was. The air was warm and heavy, as thick as the silence that was growing uncomfortable for me. I had just opened my mouth to ask where we were when Raziel spoke in a voice not unkind, "You are currently in the sepulcher of Castle Khrishna, the main abode of our clan, the Razielim. For the first few weeks of your life, you will remain within the keep, out of the reach of rain and sunlight. I will provide you with sustenance and a place to rest during the day."

A man's gruff voice suddenly rang through the back of my mind, 'Water...sunlight...the most fatal elements to the undead!' It startled me so much I jumped, looking around bewildered as if I could find the source of it. It was so strange… I thought I'd caught a glimpse of his face, but the image was so blurry and warped, disintegrating the moment I blinked.

My sire didn't even pause to look back at me. He spoke with the empowering reassurance that only a father could give, "You may have some memories still trapped within your mind from your previous life," …Trapped memories…? What… I stared after him with my mouth agape before realizing that he wouldn't be stopping to elaborate. I quickly hurried after him as he continued, "Such is normal for those who's time between death and rebirth is short. They will come and go, but after a decade or two will cease of their own accord."

"Hm…" I simply shrugged off the unanticipated recollection. As my father said, it was just a flashback from my old human brain. Nothing more than a mere echo from the past, as clear as a ripple across murky waters. If Raziel said to not waste time thinking about it, then I wouldn't. Although… the fact that I was once something, maybe even someone, else once upon a time was inexplicably fascinating, as much as it was perturbing…

Raziel's voice was much sharper this time, and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Do not waste time on such trivialities. Nothing good will come of it."

I felt my eyes grow even wider than they were before, "Can… can you read my thoughts?"

This earned me a small chuckle, "Not in the literal sense, no. As a vampire ages, the more empathetic he becomes to the feelings emanating from his surrounding brethren. I believe my brother has dubbed it an 'aura'."

"Aura…?"

"Rahab claims it is a force subconsciously sent out from all people, and even objects, discernable to the particularly sensitive psychics as a sort of bright glow. Though, it is much more rare for a vampire to see them as well as sense them. You will learn much more on the subject as you grow."

We passed through an iron lattice gate and up a winding staircase. Up and up it went, and just as I began to wonder how much further we would have to ascend, an intricately carved archway suddenly welcomed us into a wide corridor, the surroundings drastically different than the previous. The floors were of polished white and black marble tiles, and the granite walls were pale and smooth, a stark contrast to the dreary crumbling bricks I'd seen below. Elegant alabaster sconces lined the walls, our shadows dancing across the stone as we walked by. My gaze remained locked on my silhouette, taking in as much of my appearance as I could from the simple outline. I am indeed short, 5'3" at best, and my frame is small, but not what most would call delicate. Other than those meager facts, I discerned nothing more from the shade at my side. Instead, I focused on other matters, "And what will become of me after these first few weeks? What is to be my purpose?"

Raziel tossed a casual smirk over his shoulder, "We shall just have to see, won't we?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, the reply laced with a hint of dry cynicism, "That's a more enigmatic answer than I'd hoped for."

The only reply was another amused chuckle, and we lapsed into silence once more.

A small draft caressed my skin, causing the small hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I shivered lightly as I eagerly took in everything my senses had to offer me; The cool air enveloping me in its spectral embrace, the distant rhythm of a steady heartbeat, the rough texture of my singed, threadbare skirts as I clutched at them in my small white hands. It was almost overwhelming.

We rounded another corner, this corridor lined with towering windows that went up and curved along with the rounded ceiling, creating a sort of illusion that made me think of the inside of a ribcage. Five on each side, the leaded stained glass portrayed marvelous images of my new vampire kith, beautiful pale faces grinning in triumph over the felled bodies of their mortal enemies. They were alike in this regard only, each window portraying a different scene than the last.

I paused before the center-most image on my right, a fair-haired sylph bringing down her halberd to crush a man's skull. The human screamed up at his death in terror; the woman's regal visage spattered with blood, icy blue eyes wide and wild as she bared her fangs, eagerly coming in for the kill.

"You fought a glorious battle." I felt immensely honored to be born into a clan of such fierce warriors, and my words reflected my reverence.

Raziel halted a few paces ahead of me. He turned to look back at the window, his voice filled with pride as he briefly recounted the tale, "It was our first victory over the human armies, nearly three centuries ago. The former lord of this province, whom you see here," The clan lord gestured to the frightened man etched onto the glass, "Was one of the previous Sarafan generals. While a decent tactician, he was utterly spineless and throughout the battle cowered in the northern tower, believing that his some eight hundred soldiers would be more than enough to crush us. Although the Razielim equaled only half of their number, the arrogant fool greatly underestimated vampiric ability," His pearly fangs gleamed in a wicked grin, and I found myself thinking that it gave his handsome countenance a much more sinister and dangerously attractive air, "Your sister, Victoria, delivered the winning blow; completely shattered the bastard's skull. Khrishna was our prize."

Amber eyes glanced distastefully at the meager light attempting to filter in through the western windows, and the small grin evaporated. Raziel spat the word as if it held a foul taste, "Sunrise."

Victoria… I could barely believe that this beautiful death dealer was my relation. But who are the Sarafan? I voiced my confusion as I continued to follow him out of the hallway.

When my sire sighed, I began to fear that I'd asked too many questions, however Raziel answered patiently enough, "The Sarafan is an ancient order of fanatical humans, sworn to rid the land of the 'vampire plague'. While they base their motives on religious fervor and run about spouting ridiculous altruisms, the wretches are driven by the same motives as we; dominion over all of Nosgoth. Heh, I suppose one could call them the second strongest power throughout the land if they weren't such a miserably failing group," My elder was silent for a moment, as if he were contemplating telling me more, but this proved not to be the case, "You will know more on such matters soon enough. There is too much to tell you and no longer enough time to reveal it all."

I smiled impishly at his back, "I thought all that a vampire had was time."

Raziel snorted lightly at my sarcasm, "As daylight chases darkness, the vampire's power will wane. You will not have the strength."

As much as I didn't want to acknowledge my weakness, Raziel was right. Although my mind reeled with excitement, my eyelids felt heavy, and my body was beginning to tire and slow. It was becoming all I could do to match his brisk stride and I found myself wondering on how he could keep such a pace.

"This will soon be an obstacle overcome, however," He continued, "Newly risen as you are, your body will literally shut itself down as the sun rises further into the sky. You will grow out of this, but until then it is of the utmost importance for you to remain in or around the safety of the keep," A teasing smirk was tossed casually over his shoulder, "You wouldn't want to fry yourself to a bloody crisp, after all."

I glanced down at my hands, small and white like calla lilies, and suddenly envisioned them as blackened and charred claws. I cringed at the thought. I remained silent as we wound our way through the hallways and up another staircase until we finally found ourselves in a more secluded wing of the castle, even more opulent than the previous. Raziel paused before a towering set of double doors, the dark oak engraved with a graceful symbol resembling a pair of sort of jagged question marks, "These are my private quarters. You will remain here with me throughout the days to come."

"Gorgeous," I breathed as he opened the doors and crossed the threshold. I was faced with a room of immense elegance. I dared not step one foot onto the highly polished parquet floor for fear of scuffing it. The walls were lined with bejeweled tapestries and looming bookshelves, the floor strewn with silk rugs and tasteful furniture stylishly arranged throughout the salon. One thing that stood out to me in particular was the black velvet divan perched proudly before the hearth. It looked as warm and inviting as the cozy crackling fireside, and I felt the most compelling urge to sink into the cushions and lose myself to sleep. I looked down at myself, though, and stiffened. I was quite the pauper in my ragged, faded dress. What looked to be once a clean bright red had been smudged with soot and dirt, worn to a haggard sort of maroon. The last thing I wanted was to soil such an immaculate scene.

Raziel cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that I wasn't entering the salon. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Come now, child, you won't taint the surrounding air with your presence. Leila!"

Upon hearing her name, the servant in question appeared out of a small doorway on the far side of the room, presumably her own sleeping quarters. I couldn't help but notice the young girl's striking beauty. Her golden curls and rosy cheeks reminded me of a porcelain doll. She hurried over to Raziel and curtsied deeply once she reached his side, "Yes, Lord Raziel?"

"Draw a bath for our new fledgling here. She's as filthy as a stray dog. And don't forget to speak to Celine about finding her something suitable to wear."

I looked down once again at my ragged attire, and felt my face burn with embarrassment. I also felt the serving girl's eyes linger on me as she brushed past and left the room. Whether she was intrigued or disgusted, I couldn't tell. I decided to focus on something else, "So… where will I be sleeping?"

With a graceful gesture of a clawed hand, Raziel motioned for me to follow him across the parlor and into a door opposite the one Leila the serving girl entered. I was welcomed by the sight of a massive four poster bed, hung with the most beautiful crimson velvet drapery. From the bedclothes to the window covers, to the lush scarlet-hued carpet, I could only guess that blood must have been the inspiring theme for the room. It made me hungry…

My sire pointed to the foot of the bed, where the thick furs of wolves neatly blanketed the floor, "You will rest there for now, until it is deemed necessary that you be granted your own room," At my questioning gaze, he elaborated, "You must understand, most fledglings will not survive past the first few months of life. Tis merely a fact, due to the fragility of your current state. As a result, until your worth is proven to the clan, independent space will not be provided."

Ah, so I would have to earn my keep. That's understandable. But… how would I prove my worth, exactly? My train of thought was interrupted as Leila returned.

Again, she curtsied before addressing Raziel, "I've notified Stewardess Celine, milord, and she will be bringing the fledgling's attire shortly."

"Good. Raina, Leila will show you where to go. She will assist you from here."

A sharp jolt of fear bubbled up inside of my gut, "What, where will you be?!" I had only just been introduced to the world, and now my sire was leaving me already?

My sudden feeling of separation anxiety was momentarily quelled with his reply, "I have meetings to attend and important things to discuss," Although I found his tone to be a bit patronizing, his charming smile reassured me that it was nothing personal, "We will meet again when you wake, child. For now, focus on getting clean and well rested. Come tonight, you will need all of your strength."

Leila gazed at me expectantly as she moved toward the doorway, and with a longing look back at my father, I hesitantly left the room with the serving girl at my heels. As we exited into the deserted corridor, she briskly walked forward, silently leading me to the far end of the lengthy hallway. We passed by only a few other doors, each of them undifferentiated from the other, and I made a mental note to learn my way around this place as soon as possible. Nearly everything looked the same! The feeling of nervousness returned, and I found myself fervently wishing I was again in Raziel's comforting presence. Finally, Leila opened one of the unmarked portals and ushered me inside.

It was a windowless room, about 12 feet in width and doubled in length. The stone walls were bare, aside from various shelves holding miscellaneous bottles and drying cloths, and the floor was tiled in sterile white. In the center of the room, a huge porcelain washbasin was set deep into the floor, with a curved, odd looking silver pipe jutting upwards through the ceramic material with a strange lever situated beneath it. I stared at it for a moment, then stared at Leila, then back at the washbasin again. I cocked my head to the side, and as I was about to ask, the woman sighed impatiently, "Strip down, please."

My eyes must have gotten as big around as saucers, because the blonde sighed again and rolled her eyes, "Well you certainly can't get a bath wearing clothes!" She reached forward in an attempt to untie my waist cincher, but I shied away from her invasive grasp. Quickly, I fumbled out of my dress, and stood awkwardly before the tub with my arms folded tightly in front of my chest and my knees locked together. To say this was embarrassing would be an understatement… I didn't even know what I looked like, and yet here this stranger was appraising my naked form as coldly as ice. Atleast I knew that it wasn't the cool air which was causing chill bumps to rise on my flesh.

"Well!" Leila demanded, "Go and sit in there!" I eyed the silver knob warily as I cautiously sank down into the tub, not knowing what to expect. I'd never seen such a contraption before, not in any of the scant recollections I had of my human existence. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the servant wrenched the lever to the side and what appeared to be warm milk rushed into the basin.

"Relax," She muttered, "It's not going to kill you."

"How does this thing work!?" I was astounded to say the least.

She exhaled sharply through her nose, "I don't know the specifics. I'm no Melchiahim, I didn't build the device. Suffice to say, there is a tank located somewhere in the recesses of the Keep where the milk is stored and periodically heated at a low enough temperature to prevent it from curdling, but still hot enough for bathers to enjoy. It is then sent through a series of pipes upon the turning of the the lever."

I raised an eyebrow at her borderline-derisive tone, but held my tongue. If she wanted to have a bad attitude, then that was her business. If she had anything personal against me, it couldn't have been from anything **I** had done. We'd only just met no more than an hour ago! As uncomfortable as I felt in her company, I decided that it would be better for both of us if I remained quiet.

The minutes dragged on for what felt like ages. Finally, the milk filled the tub and Leila went to work. She practically wielded the pumice stone as a weapon, scrubbing my body until I felt raw all over. Much to her annoyance, I stopped her before she could touch my face, insisting on doing that myself. Upon returning the stone to her, she set it to the side and grabbed a small bottle from one of the shelves. I could smell jasmine as she pulled the cork from its opening. The only good thing about this whole process was when she began washing my hair. Apparently, it was worse for wear than it initially felt, because Leila kept complaining about how badly matted it was as she worked the soap into my long tresses. In spite of her harping on about my hair's condition, I had to admit, the way her fingers massaged my scalp felt better than I'd expected. Until, of course, she dumped a huge jug of milk over my entire head without warning.

Finally, Leila demanded I exit the washbasin as she pulled a drying cloth from another shelf. I imagined I looked like a drowned cat as I emerged from the steadily cooling liquid, and was grateful for the little modesty the towel provided. 'Thank goodness that's over and done with!' I thought as I climbed out of the tub. I was mistaken, however, as Leila yanked the towel out of my hands.

"Heyyy!"

She pointedly ignored my cry of protest and whisked another bottle from the wall, as well as a palm-full of tiny green leaflets from an earthen bowl.

"What do you intend t-" Said leaflets were promptly stuffed into my open mouth. Sadly, she withdrew her hand before I could react and bite it. My initial scowl was replaced by an expression of intrigue… the leaves tasted great!

"Spearmint, to freshen the breath." Leila remarked as she pulled the stopper from the second bottle and began rubbing a strongly scented oil into my skin, starting with my legs and working her way upward. I sniffed the air curiously, and guessed it may have been sandalwood oil.

I continued chewing the mint leaves and reflected idly on my time spent at Castle Khrishna thus far. So much has happened in such a short amount of time… Exactly what did Raziel mean when he said I would have to prove my worth? How dangerous is life as a vampire really going to be? Surely the high fledgling mortality rate couldn't have been due to simple exposure to the elements… could it…?

Luckily, there was a sudden sharp knock on the door, and my musings were brought to a halt before my growing apprehension could get the better of me. Leila quickly wiped the last remaining traces of oil from her hands and ran to greet whoever was knocking. I couldn't see around Leila, but I could make out that the speaker was a woman, particularly cultured by her manner of speaking, "Here are the clothes, as Lord Raziel requested. Bring the fledgling to me just after dusk and I'll have the seamstress take her measurements."

Leila inclined her head and lowered her gaze as she replied, "Of course, Stewardess." And with that short exchange, the door closed abruptly and a bundle of fabric was pressed into my hands. Upon closer inspection it was a simple black nightgown and undergarments, along with a deep red robe and bedroom slippers. I was about to swallow the leaves before I heard Leila screech, "NO!"

Choking on mint, I could barely sputter out, "W-what!?"

She brandished a tiny silver bowl and demanded I spit it out. I promptly did as she said, but not without a questioning look on my face. I received another irritated sigh in response, "You fool, you're a vampire now. If you ingest anything other than blood, you'll be having stomach cramps for days! Among many **other** unpleasant possible side effects."

I shuddered to think of what she possibly meant by 'other side effects.' I quickly dressed as the other vampiress tidied up the washroom. I noticed my old clothes were shoved into a corner to await disposal. She opened the door once again as I was sliding my feet into the slippers, and without a word, the two of us returned to Raziel's private quarters. My feet felt heavier and heavier with each step I took, and when I finally found myself once again in the bedchamber, it was nearly automatic that I collapsed down onto the pile of furs at the foot of my sire's bed. My eyes felt so heavy… it was all I could do to try to keep them open.

The servant brusquely pulled one of the hides from beneath me and tossed it over my prone form, and as she turned to leave, I mumbled my thanks for all of her help. I could hear the pause in her footsteps and a small "Hmph." before she exited the room altogether.

I snuggled deeper under the wolf skin and, bleary eyed, glanced up toward the windows one last time. I noticed that the fiery orange glow that Raziel had previously noted was not seeping in around the thick drapes as I expected. All I could hear now was the pitter patter of rain against the leaded panes, lulling me into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Raven: Yayyyyyy I actually came through with a promised update :D**

**Chibi Kain: AND in the same day, no less. I'm impressed!**

**Plushie Raziel: Heh, no kidding. **

**Raven: I know right? :P So, dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. It's been in the works for quite some time, and I'm very pleased to see it completed. I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update again, however... One never truly realizes how hectic life gets when you have a new baby. But rest assured, it WILL be updated again :) I have too many ideas in store for little miss Raina, and I can't wait to share them with you all! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to hearing your feedback!**


End file.
